I'm Sorry
by No No 22
Summary: One day Naruto found Sasuke's journal. A journal that the young Uchiha has been writing since he was small. Naruto read the journal and Sasuke catches the blonde reading it! Sasuke gets angry and Naruto runs away. Will they make up? SasuNaru! One shot! XD


_**Hi peoples! Lol! Anyways, this a SasuNaru one shot! Yes...I said one shot! Yup, I know, for a person who likes to write LONG stories, it's hard to believe that she's going to write a one shot! Well I am! Lol! I mean come on! Once in a while i have to write a one shot! This is my second one shot actually...except...in my first one shot, people began to say I should make a sequel so I did...Lol! And it's been a while since I've updated the sequel. Stupid writer's block... Anyways...I think that's about it! Lol! Enjoy!**_

**-x- -x-**

_**No No 22 presents!**_

**I'm Sorry...**

**-x- -x-**

"Baka Sasuke!" a blonde haired boy sobbed. Naruto was crying at the base of a sakura tree, and has been since he ran away from Sasuke's house. Naruto sobbed into his knees that were being hugged by him, not caring what would people think if they walked by and saw him like this. Naruto slowly looked up through his tears and watched the clear sky begin to get cloudy, only making him cry even harder.

"E-even the s-sky wants to c-cry," Naruto sobbed softly. Naruto laid his head on his knees and sobbed as he remembered what happened a while ago...

**(Flashback)**

_"Ne Sasuke-teme! What are you doing!?" Naruto said happily to an onyx-haired boy. Sasuke looked up from his scroll to Naruto with a blank expression._

_"Training..." Sasuke said as he turned his attention back to his scroll. Naruto pouted cutely and sighed from boredom. Naruto sat there next to Sasuke, looking around the huge house of Sasuke. Naruto slowly got up from the ground and began to walk away from Sauke._

_"Where are you going dobe?" Sasuke's voice said. Naruto looked back and smiled brightly._

_"No where! I'll be right back, and don't call me that!" Naruto said before he ran off somewhere in the house, leaving a smiling Sasuke behind. Naruto looked around as he walked through a dark hall._

_"Sasuke-teme really needs to brighten up his house..." Naruto said, pouting slightly. As he walked, Naruto passed a slightly opened door. Naruto looked back and walked back to the door, curious to know where it leads to. Naruto slowly opened the dorr more and poked his head inside. Naruto pouted from disappointment. "Na, it's just Sasuke's room..."_

_Naruto blinked a few times thoughtfully, before a mischievously smile krept up his face. Naruto stepped in Sasuke's room and looked around...it was almost empty... Naruto sweatdropped as he only saw a neat bed, a closet, and a desk._

_"Sasuke's room is so empty! He could at least add some color to the walls!" Naruto said, pouting. Sasuke then walked towards Sasuke's closet and opened it up, only to see many dark colored shirts, some shorts, and some jeans. Naruto sweatdropped again. "Ah...he really needs to change his wardrobe too..."_

_Naruto then walked towards the desk and opened the first drawer, to see pens, pencils, and lots of scrolls of many jutsus._

_"Nothing!" Naruto said as he closed the drawer and opened the next one. In the second drawer, there was paper, books, and more books... Naruto sweatdropped and sighed. He was about to close it, when something caught his eye. Under the many books and paper...there was a small black leather journal._

_"What's this?" Naruto said as he reached out and grabbed the small journal. The journal was covered in a thin layer of dust and seamed old, at least by five to six years. Naruto brushed the dust off and opened it up to the first page to see writing of a seven year-old. Naruto looked at it and read out loud as he sat down on the ground. _

_"Dear Journal, It's me again! Nothing special happened today except I'm soon going to enter the academy! I'm really excited to enter the academy! If I work hard enough, I'll become as good as Niichan and Otosan! I told Otosan that I was going to go and asked if he was going to come to the entrance ceremony! ...Unfortounately...he said no... But then Niichan helped me out and got Otosan to say yes! I was really happy at that moment! I promise that I won't let Otosan down! I won't lose to Niichan!" Naruto read. Naruto smiled brightly as a bit of pink tinted his cheeks. "Ne, who would've thought that Sasuke wrote in a journal!?"_

_Naruto giggled softly as he flipped through a few pages. Naruto smiled as he stopped at a page and looked at it and read out loud._

_"Dear journal, hi it's me... Today was a really weird day... It was almost sunset when some people came to talk to Niichan. It seemed that Niichan didn't go to the ANBU meeting and neither did Seichi-san. It turned out that Seichi-san was found in the river dead...and those people accused Niichan! Otosan got really angry and began to yell at Niichan for not going to the ANBU meeting and for acting really strange lately. Niichan got angry too and he yelled at Otosan too! What's worse is that he threw a kunai at our clan sign on the wall and activated his sharingan at Otosan! Luckily, he stopped after I told him too...I guess he didn't think I was watching and felt ashamed... But as Otosan entered the house and passed me...Niichan's sharingan became different! ...That's all I got to say about my day..."_

_Naruto frowned worriedly before he sighed._

_"Judging by what I read...Sasuke's brother seemed different from the begining to now!" Naruto said as he flipped through a few more pages, stopping a second later. Naruto looked at the page and began to read out loud. _

_"Dear Journal, It's me again! Right now I'm in genjutsu class and I've already finished my note taking so I thought I should write a bit! This morning, Niichan seemed to be back to normal! I'm really happy because of that! He went to work early so I couldn't spend more time with him, but during breakfast, I asked Otosan about the sharingan. He told me a lot of stuff that I didn't know...but none of them fit the strange sharingan Niichan had a few days ago... Oh well! I need to go! Sensei is calling up people to try out the henge no jutsu!"_

_Naruto smiled brightly again. _

_"That is much better!" Naruto said happily as he just flipped to next page. Naruto smiled brightly, but that smile disappeared immediately when he noticed there were parts on this page that were smudged, no doubt someone had been crying as they wrote this. Sasuke's writing wasn't steady either, like as if his hand was trembling as he wrote this. Naruto's eyes were filled with worried and began to read the words he was able to read._

_"Dear journal...This is the last time I write in you... I know it's been days since I wrote in this...a few days ago...on the day that I wrote my last entry... I came home late. ...noticed as I ran...that all the lights were turned off... Then..after a few seconds...I came to this rode and everyone was dead...there was blood everywere... Immediately, I ran home to see if Otosan, Okasan, and Niichan were okay...but when I got home...it was quiet. I went to this room and tried to open this door but some...thing froze me... I forced myself to move, and when I did, I opened the door and ran inside. The first thing I saw was Otosan...and Okasan...dead..."_

_Naruto's eyes were wide from shock as he stopped for a moment, not believing what he was reading. Naruto's eyes narrowed in sadness._

_"Sasuke...I never knew..." Naruto said softly, before he continued to read. "I of course...screamed and cried...then suddenly I heard footsteps and I looked up to see Niichan... I was foolish and so naive... I asked Niichan who would do something like this...when that someone was standing in front of me... Yes..Niichan killed the whole clan... He even showed it to me using that special sharingan. I saw how everyone died...I...I was traumatized... I suddenly collapsed on the ground, but still concious... He told me he killed everyone to test his power... I tried to fight him but I was too weak... I was scared...and so I ran crying... But he found me... and told me everything...He was the one that killed-_

_Naruto didn't find out who Sasuke's brother killed, because at that moment, the journal was snatched from his hands by Sasuke. Naruto fearfully looked at Sasuke, as the older boy stood there, a shadow cast over his eyes as he clenched the journal. Naruto scrambled to his feet._

_"S-Sasuke! ...I-I'm r-really sorry! I-I never...I-I..." Naruto said, staring at Sasuke fearfully. Sasuke said nothing, but suddenly, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and held it tightly. Naruto winced in pain. "Ow! Sasuke! L-let go of me!"_

_Sasuke didn't listen, instead he roughly pushed Naruto to the wall. Naruto fearfully stared into a pair of angry onyx eyes._

_"You... What made you think you could read this?" Sasuke asked in a low dangerous voice, as he tightened his grip on Naruto's hand. _

_"I-I...I-I didn't meant to!" Naruto said, as he tried to free his hand from Sasuke. Sasuke punched the wall next to Naruto's head._

_"YOU AS HELL DID!" Sasuke roared, making Naruto shut-up. Sasuke twisted Naruto's arm slightly but roughly, making the blonde cry out in pain. _

_"Sa-Sasuke! Th-that hurts! Let me go!" Naruto said in a desprate and fearful tone. Sasuke roughly pushed Naruto to the ground, glaring at the blonde angrily._

_"It's true what the villagers say...you are a monster...a demon!" Sasuke snarled angrily. Naruto stared at Sasuke in shock, as tears began to form in his crystal clear eyes. Naruto got up from the ground and glared at Sasuke for a long time._

_"Yeah...so maybe I am a monster...but I'm not the one acting like one right now. ...I just wanted to understand you..." Naruto said through his tears. Sasuke's eyes widened before they became sad. "...But if getting hurt by you is what happens if I try...then I don't want to understand you at all!"_

_Sasuke looked up in surprise, but all he saw was Naruto running out of his room crying. A few seconds later, there was a bang from the front door slamming shut. Sasuke stood there, his eyes contained sadness. _

_"Naruto..." Sasuke said softly._

**(End of Flashback)**

"Baka Sasuke," Naruto sobbed as rain began to fall from the sky. Naruto hugged his knees more tightly and sobbed harder into them as the rain fell on him gently. "I-I only w-wanted to understand..."

Naruto sobbed as the rain got harder, soaking him to the bone. But Naruto didn't care. If he caught a cold...and died from it...that might be a good thing for everyone.

"Sasuke...would b-be happy if I-I d-died..." Naruto sobbed softly.

"Naruto!"

"...wha..." Naruto said as he heard a voice call his name. Naruto lifted his head, but his vision was blurry from the tears.

"Naruto!"

"...Is that..." Naruto said as he slowly wiped his eyes, his vision got a bit clearer.

"Naruto! Naruto where are you!?"

"Sasuke..." Naruto said softly, before more tears filled his eyes as he hung his head.

"Naruto!"

Footsteps splashed closer and closer towards Naruto. The footsteps came to a complete stop in front of Naruto.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Sasuke's voice said softly. Naruto felt a wet hand gently touch his shoulder. Immediately, Naruto slapped it away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. Naruto glared at Sasuke, his eyes filled with sadness and hurt. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in guilt. Naruto hung his head as more tears streamed down his tanned cheeks. There was a pause as the rain poured down. "Just go...I'm pretty sure you don't want me near you... you maybe even want me dead..."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock before they narrowed in anger.

"I never want you dead!" Sasuke shouted, making Naruto's eyes widen. Sasuke suddenly fell to his knees and hugged the blonde tightly. Naruto's eyes were wide as dinner plates as Sasuke pressed his wet body against his own. "I don't want you dead...I want you next to me...no matter what..."

Tears ran down Naruto's face as Sasuke held Naruto closely. Naruto held Sasuke tightly as well, pressing against him more.

"Sasuke..." Naruto sobbed out, his grip tightning on Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke slowly broke away from Naruto and cupped the blonde's face in both his hands, Naruto gently holding Sasuke's wrists. Sasuke slowly wiped away the tears Naruto sheded and kissed Naruto on the forehead. Sasuke then lowere his lips towards Naruto's, stopping halfway to see if Naruto would stop him. Seeing that the blonde made no move to stop him, Sasuke slowly got closer.

"I'm sorry..." Sasuke said softly before he closed the gap between them into a gentle kiss. Tears gently fell down Naruto's face as Sasuke slowly entered his tongue inside Naruto's mouth.

"Nnn..." Naruto moaned as Sasuke rubbed his tongue against his own. "Ah...nng..."

Sasuke travled across Naruto's mouth, touching every sensetive spot, and tasting him.

"Ah..." Naruto moaned out as Sasuke broke away, a thin thread of saliva connecting them. The thin thread broke as Naruto burried himself in Sasuke's chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto protectively and held the blonde close.

"I'm sorry...Naruto..." Sasuke softly said. Naruto, who was flushed, said nothing. "I...didn't mean those words... I'm just not used to...letting people in... But...I need to learn how...cuz I want you to know everything..."

"Sasuke..." Naruto said softly, before a small smile krept up his lips. "I forgive you..."

Sasuke smiled warmly as he held Naruto closer, burrying his face in Naruto's wet but soft hair. The two boys stayed in that position for a long time, during that time, the rain stopped and the sun came out. But during that time...the two boys had both goten a cold...

**-x -x-**

**The End**

**-x- -x-**

**Well there you go! My second one shot! So...watcha think? Is it good? Is it bad? Is it in between? Or is it just beyond good! Or no words can explain this amazing one shot!? Lol! Tell me in your reviews! Kay! REVIEW! Please with chocolate fudge on top!!! Lol! **


End file.
